


A Purple Camaro and Streetlights

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Supernatural One-Shots, Imagines, Prompts, Headcannons [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Baby Momma is badass hunter, Baby Winchester - Freeform, Baby Winchesters, Baby momma, Camaro - Freeform, Cars, Chevy Camaro, Chevy Cars are life, Chevy Impala, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas with Dean, DEAN IS A BADASS, Dean can't have what he wants, Dean falls in love, Dean hates his age, Dean is Boss, Dean is a BAMF, Dean is a great dad, Dean is protective, Dean is seriously depressed, Dean loves his car, Dean loves his wife, Dean races the Impala, Dean wants a family, Dean's a father, Dean's happy, Dean's in true love, Dean's salvation, F/M, Father Dean, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hunter's lives are shit, Impala, Racing, SUCH FLUFF, Sam is an uncle, Sam might have his own happy ending, She's his salvation, The Winchester's give up hunting, The whole of hell is after them, Unplanned Pregnancies, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby momma to dean's baby is life, cute christmas, demons chasing the mother, fluffy dean, impala love, so much of it, understatement of the year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: "I...I don't know if this is even the right number but...I'm looking for Dean Winchester. It's Allison...Please this is an emergency. I'm in way over my head with a group of demons...I...I'm holed up in a motel outside route 67 just outside of Hershal county, dingy place called Moonlight Inn... Please... Please help... I... I don't know how much longer we've got.....""SAMMMMMM!!!"





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester loved his car. The Impala was the only thing of worth that his father ever gave him in his entire life. He loved that car. He drove it everywhere because he wouldn't trust it to sit anywhere. No more than he trusted to let Sam have it for more than a few hours or for a mechanic he didnt know to even touch under her hood. No the Impala was his baby. His shining jewel, the only good thing, besides his brother Sam, that ever made him happy and feel at home. 

He knew the engine backwards, forwards and upsidedown. Could take it apart and put her back together in record time. He knew how she handled and how she acted with different weather. He knew how much power she could take for a burn out, too much and the chassi will twist with the power under the hood. He knew his baby, very well.

So when a shiney purple late model Camaro pulled up beside the Impala, revving its engine and waiting for the answering roar of the Impala. Dean felt challenged. Sam glanced back and forth between the tinted window of the shiney old school Camaro and toward his brother. Quickly pulling his seatbelt on, seeing the look in his older brother's eyes. 

Dean revved the engine three times, signalling the acceptance of the race and Dean barely had the time to shift into gear as the light turned green on that empty city street. Both cars tore off the white line. Leaveing behind the screech of tires, the smell of burnt rubber and the sound of powerful engines racing down a desolate street. 

They were neck and neck and Dean was pushing the Impala as far as he was comfortable pushing her while four states away from the bunker. But that sleek Camaro was gaining and ready to pass. The car revved, sped up a few inches ahead and then pulled back, like they were toying with him and Dean just grew angrier by the second. Pushed down the gas, shifted the clutch and tore at the stick shift. The third stop light passed them. The race was one, the Impala winning by a foot or more. The light of that stoplight turning red as they both passed it. 

The Camaro flashed it lights twice and Dean followed the car into a back alley and parked a few yards away as the violet car turned around in the next alley and came to face the Impala. Lights turned off and the door opened with not a hint of a creak for the age of the car in front of him. Sam sayed in the Impala's front seat. watching curiously. Dean had never tried to talk to any other drivers he'd raced over the years. 

The scuff of boots on the asphalt crunched and the purple tinted door opened wider, the driver leaning an elbow on HER car's hood and a wolfish grin on her face. The low light of the alley didnt give much for light but Dean could see the brightness in her eyes and the sheen of her yellow hair flowing around her shoulders. 

"Nice car," the girl says, a smirk on her lips as she leaned back and closed the door of the Camaro. Walking in front of her ride to lean her hips on the warm hood. Dean watched closley and curiously as he took her in. Leather bomber style jacket on her shoulders, fitted tight to her slim waist, barely zipping up to her full chest that was straining against the white tank top under the jacket. Snug faded jeans on her hips, the ends tucked in front of military style black combat boots. A sort of amluet hanging around her neck in gold and on a leather strip. 

"You got a nice ride too." Dean flipped on the charming smile and mirrored her postiion on his own car. Watching her face as she openly eyes him like he had eyed her. His own leather jacket unzipped and loose, the blue and grey flannel beaneath that and the gray shirt under that. His own golden amluet around his neck, the one sam had given him when they were kids. The jeans that stuck to his hips and thighs. When her gaze found his own again she grinned right back and Dean knew he'd found his equal. 

"Impala? Guessing a 67?" She gestured with her hand a bit at the car he was leaning on and Dean nodded. 

"Yup, fully stock too." Dean was proud of his car.

"Thought I heard a v8 in there." She smiled. Dean grinned wider, she knew her cars. 

"Camaro, 69 I'm guesssing?" She nodded .

"Yup, fully stock too."

"Woman after my own heart, got to keep the best right?"

"Absofuckinglutely" She kicked off the car and held out her hand for a shake. "Name's Allison, and you man, are the first car to beat me in months."

"Dean, nice to beat you then." Dean smirked and shook her hand, finding her grip just as strong as his, he was holding back but still. 

"Nice raing you, maybe next time you're in town we can have a rematch Winchester?" She started her way back to the Camaro, boots crunching on the asphalt. Dean's eyes narrowed and he subtly reached for his gun hidden in the holster inside his flannel. "Easy Winchester, I'm not a baddie." 

She leaned against the now open door of her car, an easy carefree smile on her face. Blonde tendrils tussled every so slightly in the wind and Dean was both mesmerized and apprehensive. "I'm a hunter, promise. I'll even show you my anti possession tatt if you want?" Dean gave a nod, hand pulling his gun out anyways. 

Her hand reached to the left side of her jeans, pulling them down over her hipbone so Dean could catch a sight of the anti possession tattoo on her tanned flesh. His gun was put away as Sam exited the Implala. 

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, meet Allison, shes a hunter."

"Hunter? We've never heard of you?"

"Prolly haven't, I stay in the state, don't travel too far from home. Protect what's mine." She smiled and went to climb back into her car. "Like I said Winchester. Next time you're back in town? Look for me, I'm always ready for a race with the best." She gave a flirty wink and was in the car before Dean could retort. 

The car came to life with a savage roar and tires screeched on the alley as she backed out. Headlights flicking on as she exited the alley and spun around to switch gears and speed down the street. The roar of her car growing fainter the further she drove away. 

"Uhh Dean what just happened?" A bewildered Sam asked across the car at his older brother. 

"I think I'm in love Sammy?" Dean smirked from ear to ear. They both knew it was impossible. With their line of work. The family business. Too dangerous to have a life, a girlfriend, a family. But Dean could dream. He'd dream of that blonde in that shiny purple Camaro and the thrill of the chase even he couldnt win. "Let's go home Sammy."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean thought about Allison every day for weeks. He wasn't his usual flirty self with waitresses or with female officers on hunts. His mind going back to the pretty girl who could drive like she owned that road beneath her car. The way her hair had shone in the dingy yellow light from a faraway streetlamp.

The sheen of her Camaro as it sat nose to nose with the Impala. A car man dream sitting there in that alley. He dreamed, but he never hoped. Hope was a faraway concept that only applied to Dean since he saw his own mother burst into flames in his little brother's nursery. He could never hope to find her again, have her permenantly in his life. But he could dream. 

About her laugh and her smile. About what they could never possibly share. A house and yard. A damn white picket fence with a stupid dog that barks and plays and protects the house. A two bay garage for her's and his cars. A fireplace and a dining room. Family dinners and laughing faces. No danger anywhere. A family. no, Dean could never hope. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was six months later. Dean had stopped constantly thinking about Allison every five minutes. Instead it was once or twice a day, sometimes less. Sometimes more if he needed to work on Baby. Or he saw a flash of a purple car, the sound of a heavy engine roaring past on another street. 

They were headed across the country again. His hands deftly checking over his engine and tires, making sure the car would handle the drive for their hunt. They were gonna be heading though Her city for the first time since he'd seen her. And he desperately wanted to find her again. But they needed to finish the hunt first, that was first priority with a vamp nest. So they detoured around the city, keeping himself at a distance from her supposed home so he could focus on the hunt. then maybe once they finished he could take a few days to stop in the city. See if he can find Allison for a race like she had asked. 

The hunt was a week long. They were sore, tired. sick of vamps and a little worse for wear. But they were alive. The nest was gone and Dean was freshly showered and cruising the late afternoon sunlit streets of the city. His eyes waiting to catch a glimpse of that deep purple car or the roar of that heavy engine.   
it didn't take long before he heard it. The soft purr in the distance of a car pushing its limits. He had been at a small corner diner, stopping for a slice of pie and maybe ask the locals about the car. There was no need. 

Because there it went, skidding around the corner sideways. A hand out the passenger window covered in rings and fist pumping as the car keep skidding skillfully around the corner and through an intersection. Dean dropped the money in his hand and ran out to his car. The sound of heavy sirens coming only seconds later after the Camaro vanished. A half dozen police cruisers trying to skid the corner the same way but simply making a mess of the intersection. Stopping traffic and being overall clumsy and not put together. Creating a jam where not a single cruiser was left to go after the car. 

The key in the ignition, Dean slowly pulled away from the curb. Doing everything to not look suspicious or worth tailing as he made his way around the corner where the car had vanished around. Once out of sight of any cruisers he double pumped the clutch and high tailed it out of there. Following the faint sound of the Camaro's engine over the soft roar of the Impala. 

It didn't take him long to find the purple car. It was just outside of town. Parked around a few other cars, more new models and imports though. Dean's was thankful he'd just washed and waxed Baby. There she was. Leaning against the hood of her car. Laughing to something someone said as the small group of drivers stood around their rides. Dean adjusted his leather jacket, checked the rear view mirror to tousle his hair perfectly and put his usual cocky grin on his face. 

"Well hot damn. You found me.." Allison smirked, hands on hips as she tilted her chin up slightly and to the side. Giving him a head to toe glance. He saw the darkness in her already navy blue eyes, the way she bit her bottom lip between her teeth. Lust rippled through Dean and he wanted her more than ever now. Months of wanting her, wanting to touch her, feel her beneath him. All coming to him at once, now that he has his eyes on her. 

"Gorgeous girl in a hot car? couldn't stay away sweetheart." He smirked at the lust blown gaze he was receiving from her toward himself. The group of her friends seemed to disperse in moments inside the run down looking house they were all parked in front of. Dean came closer, trying his luck and stalking right up against her. Pinning her to the hood of her car with his gaze. 

"Ready for that race Winchester?" Her voice is steady but he can hear it, that tiny little breathy lilt she's trying to hide. He's got her right where he wants her. He leans forward, places both hands beside her hips to box her in further. Breath mingling together but he doesn't crowd her anymore. She's not moving away, she's not looking for a way out or for her friends to come rescue her. Blue eyes eyes are boring into his own green orbs.

"Maybe later, I'd rather see how fast I can make you come undone with my mouth." Her soft gasp made him smirk. He knew he was fairly vulgar when it came to sex. He loved eating out a woman, it was his favorite part of fucking and he absolutely wanted to taste her, right now. 

"My place...two blocks down.." She's flushing, her skin warm and turning a delicious shade of pink as he hovers over her on the hood of her car. Not quite on her back but pushed just enough to arch her back, making her full chest want to pop out of that black t-shirt she's wearing under her leather. God he loved that leather. 

"I'll follow you.." He pushes off her car. Likes the way she closes her eyes and has to collect herself before she rounds the hood and slides in. The Impala following closely to her flank as he follows her, not letting her out of his sight. 

She pulls into another almost decrepit looking home. The garage door opening on itself and she pulls in. There's plenty of room and he pulls into the second slot. The door closing down behind as he climbs out of the car. The garage is clean, but well used. Tools everywhere and rolling towers of drawers along the far wall. 

He's on her the second she steps out of her car. His lips molding to hers and demanding entrance as her arms slip up and fingers tangle in his short hair. A growl leaves his throat and his hips are slotted on hers. There's a height difference he didnt account for, his groin rubbing against her lower belly instead of the slot betwen her legs. He fixes it easily, lifting her up a bit and grippin her thighs with his rough hands. Her legs come up around his hips and another growl leaves his throat. Dean can feel the heat coming off her through her jeans and his own. 

"Fuck, Dean.." She gasps for breath, breaking the kiss and panting softly. His lips never leave her, nipping and bitting and kissing along the thick cord in her neck and the curve of her shoulder. Her skin soft and warm under his teeth. 

"As much as I love hearing you say my name like that...bedroom, or I'll take you right here on your car.." His breathing is a bit deeper, his voice thick with want and by the way she shivers he knows she wants him too. 

"Fuck...can't wait... need your mouth on me." Her voice is deep, throaty and he loves the way it sounds. His fingers alread popping the button open on her tight fitting jeans and he groans as he pushes his hand inside, finding her soaking wet and heat pouring off of her. He brings his hand up, licking over his fingers and his eyes close at her taste. A feral growl on his lips as he attacks her mouth. His hands shoving her jeans and panties down. She's toeing off her boots and he leaves her mouth, nearly ripping the jeans as he tugs them off roughly. 

Her legs are long and smooth, thighs taut with muscle and flesh tanned. Dean's hand and palm spread over the anit possession tattoo. He's breifly reminded of their lives but he pushes it aaside. This is about not only him but her too. So he gently runs his fingers over the ink. His other hands finding the inside of her knee and pulls. Spreading her legs just enough as he kneels on front of her. He wastes no time, his lips and tongue tasteing her hungrily. Her moans of pleasure are mixed with his hungered growls and they fill the dimly lit garage. 

"Deaaaan." Allsion pantes above him and he only went harder. His tongue laving over her entrance, tip flicking over her clit with every swipe. There's a trembling in her thighs that he feels with his hands and he squuezes, making sure she stays put. His tongue growling over her and he knows she's close, he wants her there. Right on the very edge and begging for him. Right when she's there, he pulls back, standing quickly and pushing her back into the hood of her car as he tackles her mouth. The taste of him and her slick on his tongue making her groan beneath him and stop her wimpering for him to finish her off.

"Where's your bedroom?" He growls into her lips as his arms wrap around her back, hoisted her up to his chest, her legs wrapped around his hips and he knows there's gonna be a little wet spot from the amount of slick coming from her core. But he doesnt care, he needs her and hes not gonna fuck her in her garage when there's a bed somewhere nearby. 

"Sec...second door on the left..." She pants out and clings onto him. Peppering his neck with kisses and goes so far as to tug down his shirt a bit and nipping her teeth at the tattoo below his left collarbone. Dean groans, slapping his left hand down on her bare ass and smirks at the whimper coming from her lips into his neck. 

The door is kicked open then shut behind him and he drops her on the bed. Takes in the sight of her with nothing on below her hips. The way her jacket and black t-shirt cling to her torso. The wet slick over the inside of her thighs. She's a vision with her yellow hair and bright eyes, they're staring at him with a lust blown gaze and he knows she's still in need. He needs her too. Shedding his clothes quickly Dean doesn't give her time to take him in. Instead unzipping her leather jacket and stripping her of everything until shes bare beneath him. 

"Dean, I need you.." She whispered with a breathy voice, pulling him between her legs at the hips and digging her nails into his shoulders to tug him closer. Her wet heat searing against his cock and he groans at the feel of her against him. 

"Got anything?" He's barely forming coherent thought, his hips thrusting against hers gently just to rub the side of his cock against her wet lips. But he's got to make sure they don't do something incredibly stupid. Dean may be a bastard and a dick, but he wasn't a deadbeat that fucked em and knocked them up. 

"Mnnn on the..on the shot." She arches under him and Dean doesn't wait anymore. Lining up with her entrance and shoving in, gasping as he only goes in halfway because she's so damn tight. 

"Fuck....fuck your tight.." His teeth find the curve of her neck and shoulder and he growls into her neck, pulling hips back and shoving back into her again. Each time he sinks in a little more, a little deeper and she's still so tight around him it's driving him over the edge already. It's not long before he's slamming into her, his hips smacking roughly into her thighs as she screams his name up to the heaavens. Her walls clamping down so tight he misses his rythum and he's done for. Releasing inside her with an animlaistic groan into her neck as she rides out her orgasm. 

They dont detacth from each other for two entire days. Every position, every room, every surface. He tasted her more times then he could count, her thighs wrapped around his head as she came countless times. She rode him enough times that he counted every freckle across her chest. The lost ones scattered loosely over her hips and arms and thighs.The way her full breasts bounced and moved with every thrust up into her wet heat. 

There's small fingerprint bruises over her hips, scattered over the sun kissed flesh. A set lightly blooming over her throat. He had pulled too hard as he was behind her. His hand over her throat as he pulled her flush against his chest, her entire weight held up by his hand as he slammed into her. She came so hard, she blacked out. Dean was insanely proud of that one. 

He leaves early in the morning. Body aching from the muscles being used so hard for so long. But it's worth it , seeing her so soundly asleep in her rumpled sheets. The gentle curve of her bare body, unhidden by the covers in the early morning light coming from the windows of her bedroom. The slope of the curve of flesh, from ass cheek to thigh and back, up to the flowing lines of the tattoo on her left hipbone. 

His heart heaves, like its being ripped from his chest at the thought of leaving her side. But he has to go, can't let her be tainted by his poison. That's all he'll ever be to anyone close to him. So he doesnt let them in. He showed her in the past two days what she could ever possibly mean to him and hopefully, she'll hear the rumors. The ones that say to stay away from the Winchester's, from Sam and him. Because all they ever do is get everyone killed. 

So he leaves her. The walk to to his car like a hundred mile run with weights on his ankles and legs. The keys like a cement block in his hand as he started the car. That's how she wakes. The light of dawn crawling through the drapes and blinds, the roar of the Impala vanishing into the distance like a wisp of a dream. She clutches the pillow tight to her naked chest, inhaling the scent of Dean Winchester. Gunpowder, metal, leather, whiskey. Takign it in one more time before she lets sleep take over again. Her dream vanishing like smoke and she knew, she'd never see him again. So she clings to his scent, the faint ghostly feel of his hands all over her and sleeps.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean? What's wrong?" Sam asks from the table he's sat at, in the library of the bunker. Concern over his face as his brother clumsily goes through to the kichen from the garage. Obviously drunk from the way his feet sway and the angry expression on his darkened face. His hands reach into the freezer, pulling out a bottle of vodka hidden in the back. Doesn't asnwer his brother till he's facing him. The cap being scewed off in one motion and tossed to the floor. 

"I'm realizing that our lives are shit and we can't have anything to call our own..." With that he's gone, down the hallway to his room and the heavy door is slammed shut. Echoing through the halls of the bunker until silence once again reigns around Sam. 

Sam never finds out what happened to Dean for those two days. He never asks after the first time. He gets a fist to the face and Dean leaving to all hours of the night and coming back drunk as hell. Sam never asked again. But he noticed the way Dean stopped flirting with the waitresses. Stopped having one night stands. Stopped with his vulgar sexual innuendos. Stopped using his charm and good looks, only if the case needed it. Noticed...how Dean strayed away from a city, went the long way around instead. 


	5. Chapter 5

"The number you have reached in unavailable, to leave a callback number, wait for the tone.."

beeeeep....

"I...I don't know if this is even the right number but...I'm looking for Dean Winchester. It's Allison...Pleas this is an emergency. I'm in way over my head with a group of demons...I...I'm holed up in a motel outside route 67 just outside of Hershal county, dingy place called Moonlight Inn... Please... Please help... I... I don't know how much longer we've got....." 

"SAMMMMMM!!!!!" Dean roared as he ran through the bunker looking for his brother, his face nothing but shock and fear as he found Sam in the kitchen, a sandwich halfway to his mouth. "Emergency, got a case, load up, five minutes." Dean was already through the door to the garage with his duffle of weapons. Sam dumbfounded for a half second before shoveling the sandwich into his mouth as he ran to his room to pack. He was barely in the Impala when Dean tore out of the garage. Tires squealing onto the pavement and gravel flying once they hit the road. 

"Dean! Where the hell are we going and what are we fighting?" Sam asked as Dean broke every driving law, pushing the car past its limits. He could see this look his brother had, one full of fear and rage and he had no idea why his brother was acting this way. 

"Girl with the camaro? Remember her Sam?" Dean asked gruffly, almost in a growl and sam furrowed his brow in confusion. 

"Yeah sort of, that was what? Like a year and a half ago? Wasn't she a hunter too?" Sam asked, getting where this might be going. "That's where you were for those couple days, wasn't it?"

Dean's eyes flickered over to his brother, his grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Yeah... She got my number somehow, probably from the Roadhouse, I dont know. All I do know is that she called and she's trapped in a motel with demons breathing down her neck and i can't call back."

"But why call you if she's a hunter? Why not call someone from the area?"

"I don't fucking know Sam! But we're going to help her." It was final, Sam wasn't arguing with Dean. Merely...seeing if his brother was of sound mind and not taking things out of context. He hadn't heard the voicemail so he wouldnt know what was going on. So he sat back, watched the fields and highways pass by in a blur as the miles flew under the Impala. 

They found the motel easy enough. There were cars parked everywhere, all around one of the small rooms off to the edge of the property. Headlights shining towards the room. A purple Camaro was bashed to pieces in its parking space. Windows spiderwebs, headlights and taillights broken. The tires slashed and body scratched endlessly. The hood ajar and smoke coming from around the lips of it. Blackened charred spots showing that it had been set on fire. 

Dean saw red. He had the car in park in seconds, gun drawn and demon blade on him as he stalked toward the mass of demons. There were maybe 15 of them altogether. All of them sneering and cackling as they pounded on the motel door. Most of them not noticing that he was stalking towards them. There was vast amounts of salt piled in front of the door, showing the habitant was a hunter or at least knew salt would keep them safe from demons. 

"HEY!! Fuckwads!!" Dean shouted, "Come on!" And hell broke loose. His gun shot as many as he could before the clip ran out. Once it did, he started fighting three or four at a time, his fists flying and the angel blade slicing into every single one of them he could reach. He didn't give two fucks about the people these demons were pssessing. Sam's shouts and grunts in the back of his hearing as one by one the demons were either excorcised or shoved out of their host. He didn't care. 

The last body dropped and Dean took a moment to catch his breath, the rage still roiling within him but the sound of the latch on the motel door drew him away from the bodies littering his feet. "Sam, turn off all these lights before the cops are called, pull the car around." Sam didn't argue, hearing the voice of their father coming from Dean's lips was a rare occurence and he knew better than to argue when Dean was this level of angry. 

Dean's feet took him to the motel door and he rasied his fist for the handle but the door flew open. There stood Allison, no less beautiful then the day he met her. But tears streaked down her cheeks, flesh covered in dirt and blood. She'd been through a battle of her own, bruises blooming over her arms and one nasty one around her neck already turning purple. She's in his arms in a half heartbeat, her shoudlers wracked with sobs as he holds her up against his chest.

"Easy." He gently shushes her, some of the rage flowing away at seeing her safe from the horde of demons she had breathing down her neck, just like she had said. 

"Thank god, thank god you came...." She sobbed into his chest and clung to him, her nails digging into the leather of his jacket to hold him that much closer to her. 

"I'll always come if you call, you gotta know that." Sam comes up to the ruined camaro, sees the way the demons had bashed it in with bats and pipes. Watches as Dean tips her head back to brush the tears away. A move so tender and rare Sam has to look away from it.

"I got way in over my head. Two demons turned into twenty! I killed some but they just kept coming Dean! They just kept coming! I don't know what I did to have so many after me like that Dean I swear I didn't do anything stupid!" She pleaded as if he was angry with her. With something she had done.

"Shhh, ain't your fault sweetheart... Ain't... Not your fault.." He was curious and fearful as to why there would be so many demons after her like that. It wasn't uncommon for a few to band together and attack a hunter. But this many... This was vengence.

"Oh god, Daniel!" Allison ripped herself from Dean's arms to run inside the motel room. Her body dropping to her knees in the corner of the room where the side of the bed almost hit the wall. A tiny spot of space. 

"Who's Daniel?" Sam asked and both were answered as Allison brought a little baby into veiw. Couldn't be more than six or seven months old and his little mouth was open and screaming for its mother. Allison shushed and cooed to quiet the baby and she kept herself kneeling by the bed. Those bright blue eyes wellign up with tears of releif as she held the baby to her chest. 

Dean and Sam were both so shocked they were holdin their breah. Standing stock still as Allison stood with a heavy sigh and turned her blue eyes onto the brothers. Realizing what was going through their heads she took a step back, back against the wall as she cradled the baby to her neck and chest. His little head turning to look about, tear steaked cheeks red and flushed. Brillant green eyes staring back at Dean and Sam. 

"Fuck.." Sam whispered and closed his eyes. He knew that emerald glow, the same one that he saw every day since he could remember. Dean's eyes were that color and he knew, that the father was Dean as he glanced back at the now cowering woman against the far wall of the motel room. Cradling the baby close to her as if to protect it from them, from Dean. 

"Is that... You said..." Dean couldn't speak, his hands raised and he paced back and forth a few steps as his fingers wrenched at his short tousled hair. His eyes closed in thought as he paced and with every step Allison only shrunk further back into the wall. Obviously terrified just as much as she had been earlier, except now it was Dean.

"I... I was on the shot but... After two whole days... Dean we didn't use an once of any other kind of protection. My doctor... Said it was a once in a million chance, that it could have happened. And I... You left! I didn't even get a goodbye... So i didn't tell and...." Dean raised his hand to make her stop talking. Allison flinching back as if he would strike her and Dean stared at his hand like he'd just smote a loved one.

"Fuck..." He sighs, throwing his head back and taking a deep breath as he makes some sort of on the fly plan like he usually does. "Come on sweetheart, those demons may come back and I want to be far from here before that happens." Dean offered her a hand and Allison looked at Dean. Her hand shook as he clasped her smaller hand in his own, hsi grip gentle but strong and led her out to the Impala. 

One glance at her prized car, there's a broken sob welling up and dean pulls her toward his car before she breaks down again. He doesn't know how to work with crying women... Right now there's a baby in her arms that most definitely his and he just... Can't compute right now. 

"Dean I..." She tries to speak again and he only shushes her softly, opening the back door as Sam comes around with two duffles and a small diaper bag. Dean's hit once again that there's a baby in her arms and he ushers her into the car. Ready to hit the road and get back to the saftey of the bunker. He stays silent, moving to the drivers door.

"Let's get you somewhere safe, okay?" Sam says and she only nodds, nuzzling into the soft hair at the top of the baby's head. Dean noting its a light chestnut color similar to his own and once again that pang in his heart starts again. 

Sam doesn't miss the way Dean's eyes travel back into the rearview mirror every few miles to glance at the baby and mother in the backseat. The way he keeps the music down low so not to make the baby cry or upset him with the usually loud vollume. Or the way Dean drives carefully and makes sure no one is following them on the way back to the bunker. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean watches from his spot against the doorway as Allison gently rocks the baby to sleep. Daniel. His name is Daniel. To put it simply, he's the spitting image of Dean. The slope of the nose, the cheekbones, the way his very green eyes take in everything around him. The tuft of chesnut hair on his tiny head. Allison changes him, the practiced way she does it makes Dean's chest ache. She's been by herself this entire time. Without the father around, without him. Dean just knew, knew that this was his son. With that information, knew exactly why those demons had been after Allison like they had. 

"He asleep yet?" Dean asks softly, walking into the bedroom as she laid the baby onto the bed between a pillow and her chest. His alert eyes drooping and his tiny hands clutching into little fists as he struggles to stay awake. 

"Not yet, it takes awhile somtimes." She whispers back and lets Daniel's little hand wrap around her forefinger as she watches him with such love in her face for the baby beside her. 

"Should have told me?" She looks up sadly and sighs softly, a slow exhale of breath. Like she's trying to figure to what to say. 

"I honestly didn't know how you would react... And... Dean Winchester doesn't need a kid and baby momma on his ass on the time... I didn't want to get in the way." Daniel's finally asleep and Dean pulls her back from the bed by a gentle hand on her elbow. She places another pillow where she just was to make sure the baby didn't roll off the bed. Her hand now in Dean's as he pulls her from the bedroom and towards his room just across the hall. 

"I just... Don't be mad please.. I d-didn't know what to do.." Her stuttering lips are silenced as Dean crashes his own to hers. There isn't a spark, there's an explosion between them. Her hands are caught against his chest as he wraps her up into his arms so tight she can't do anything but whimper into his lips as he ravages her mouth. 

"Not mad just... Surprised..." Dean says against her lips. Both panting for breath as he keeps his tight hold on her. "One hell of a suprise... Considering, you know..."

"You're telling me... Doctor said it had to have been an act of god, so that's how I took it..." She buries her face into his neck, taking in that scent that she has missed so desperately for nearly two years now. Leather, gunpdwer and whiskey, Dean. 

"That's why they were after you Allison..." He tips her chin back with a colloused finger and there's fresh tears in her eyes now as the revelation dawns on her. "Because they knew, know that he's mine. So they came after you. One less Winchester..." His voice is like bitter venom as the news spews from his lips as fast as he thinks it. She sobbs anew and he holds her close to his chest. Moving to the easy chair he keeps beside the door and sits down, pulling her into his lap as she cries everything out. 

His hands cup her chin, pulling her up to face him as she hiccups against his palms. He can see how young she really is, barely into her twenties and saddled with the life of a hunter. The undead and supernatural already on her tail because of what she does. But now... Now she was the mother of a Winchester's child. That alone put her on the 'kill on sight' list for any demon out in the world. It was his fault, his poison already affected her life. 

"I can't fix the past." His thumbs rub over her tear streaked cheeks and he kisses her lips as they tremble to hold back even more sobs.God he can't stand the sound of her crying. "I'll do everything I can to keep you both safe, I promise."

He doesn't say anything more, let's her cry it out on his shoulder. Tries to be that comforting rock she needs rght now. Later, once there's no more tears left, he takes her back to her room. Watches as she picks up the sleeping baby and gives Dean a look. He balks for a moment, realizes that that's his son. His own flesh and blood and for a moment, he thinks he's about to wake up from some nightmare a djiin has made for him. Sam is going to come rushing in any moment to save his ass from near death, again. But it's not because he walks over to her and opens his arms slowly. Terrifed. 

His hands are huge compared to the tiny form being handed to him. His hands still a bit covered in blood, dirt and grease as Allison hands the baby over. His arms curling up to hold Daniel against his chest. The baby stirrs but otherwise keeps sleeping aginst Dean. A tiny little hum out of his small lips and Dean's knees are shaking. He sits back heavily on the edge of the bed, his eyes burn as he looks down at the tiny life he created in his arms. So fragile against his rough and tumble frame. Allison sits beside him, her hands gently brushing against the soft tufts of hair on Daniel's head. 

"Daniel huh?" Dean asks once he finds his voice. It's still deep and trembling and there's a tiny crack but he cant help it, cant hold back the amount of emotion right now. 

"Yeah... I uh, I didn't want him to go around being called 'junior' so.. Daniel was close enough to Dean for me at the time." Her voice is soft to not disturb the baby and Dean wants to crash his lips to hers again and feel her body against his. But the want to hold his son is too great so he stays still. His large forefinger coming up to lightly stroke over the infant's cheek. Skin so soft against his rough colloused finger he pulls back, angry at how rough even his own skin is. 

"He's so small..."

"He's actually seven months right now." She answers and Daniel starts to fuss in his sleep. She's careful to take him back into her arms and rock him just enough to make the baby go back to sleep. "Still can't sleep all through the night yet but we're geting there..."

"Should have been there...." Dean leans over her shoulder a bit, his hand gently cupping the back of Daniel's small head as he dozes in his mother's arm. 

"You came when I needed you, all that matters now. We're safe because of you."

"You're in danger because of me." He spits angrily and looks away from Daniel, his eyes boring into the wall as if to set it alame with his rage.

"I don't care, I wouldn't change what we did for the entire world Dean." He turns to find her staring at him with such hope and affection in her eyes. Something he never dreamed of letting himself think of coming from a woman. They'd only met twice before this. A chance fist meeting and he went looking the second. That had been it for them he thought. Then she crashes back into his life with his son in her arms and an army of demons chasing her. 

There's no words, he can't think of anything to say. Can't even form a sentence of simple thought in his head as he pulls her back to the headboard. Tugs off his boots and jacket, jeans following next and crawls into the bed with her. Pulls her back against his chest and he wraps a scarred arm around her waist to pull her flush against his side. His head propped up to look over her shoulder at the baby against her chest. He takes a deep breath and kisses her temple gently, showing her in actions that he wasn't going anywhere as long as she wanted him there. 

It only takes a while before Allison is in a deep sleep, her exhaustion getting to her and the baby sleeps soundly for awhile as Dean watches them with protective eyes. Another hour and Daniel starts fussing, and Dean wants to let Allison sleep so he gently picks the baby up into his arms and lays on his back. Placing Daniel on his chest and letting his heartbeat lull the infant back to sleep. A large hand on the baby's back to keep him steady and still on Dean's chest and he smiles wistfully. This had to be a dream, because Dean Winchester wasn't allowed any sort of happiness. But he'd gladly die in this moment. 


	7. Chapter 7

A crash and the wail of an infant has Dean startled out of his nap in the easy chair sitting in the library. His gun in his hands as the wails continue and he runs down the hall, Sam appearing on his left as they speed down the hall to Allison and Daniel's room. The wails kept up and Dean found her on the floor, a shattered glass baby bottle on the ground, milk seeping into the hardwood floors. 

"Allison!" His gun is stashed in his jeans and he reaches down to pull her up against his chest. Her pulse beats strongly into her neck as he checks and he can't find any wounds. Sam moves over to pick up his nephew who continued to cry and sniffle as he held his small body sitting up by the bars of his play pen. Sam putting his gun away to hold the crying infant, drawfed in his giant arms. 

"Shhh it's alright Danny, shhh." Sam shushes the baby and looked at Dean where Allison was in his lap, looking as if she was in a dead sleep. Dean gently slapping his fingers over her cheek to maybe rouse her back awake. Both brothers noting the dark circles under her eyes and the paleness in her skin. She was exhausted. "Maybe she just passed out? When was the last time she slept at all?"

Dean looked up at his brother and grimaced as the hungry whimpers coming from his infant son. Allison was obviously in the middle of feeding Daniel and the baby was still hungry. "Feed Daniel for me and I'll stay with her?" Sam nodded and left with the still whimpering infant, his large hands holding him gently to his side. 

"Come on baby, wake up." After a moment of his words and gently shaking her, Allison's eyes scrunch up and she groans out tiredly. "Jesus..." So much relief flooding through Dean suddenly he clings to her form form just to make sure she's real. 

"Dean? What happened?" She rubbed at her upper arm where she had fallen, a little bruise wanting to form from the impact on the hard floor. Skin turning a bit red and flushed.

"You collapsed" Allison shot up and looked for the baby, not seeing him in the play pen she panicked and started to claw her way out of Dean's arms to find their son. "Easy, easy. Sam's got him and he's gettin a nice snack. Now you're gonna take a nap and let me watch Daniel for a while okay?"

"But De.."

"No, Allison, look at yourself, you're exhausted and you need rest. I think I can watch my son for a few hours while you get some rest." She stayed silent for a moment, waging a war inside her head and he could see it. See what she was thinking. The past month she'd been here Dean had doted on their son but he wasn't yet used to the idea of being a father. He'd held Daniel and fed him, slept holding the baby on his chest nearly every night. But hadn't...taken up the role as father quite yet. He hadn't spent any time with the baby alone and it kid of scared Allison shitless. She was still getting used to being a mother too. 

"Okay but just a few hours." Dean nodded and helped her into bed, tucking her into the sheets before tossing a towel down to soak up the spilled milk and grab the broken glass. Once it was cleaned up he flicked the light off and left Allison to sleep as he made his way to the library where Sam had an eight month old stomping about on his thighs as the baby tried to stand on his own but just couldn't quite get the strength to do it yet. 

"Gimmie" Dean griped sam and smiled when Daniel blinked before opening his little fists open and raising his arms a bit. Dean took the baby int his arms and against his chest, smiling as Danny smacked his little hands against his stubbly cheek. Ignoring the looks of shock and endearment from his little brother. 

"You're good with him." Sam said easily and smirked as Dean rolled his eyes and sat in a leather backed chair in the library. His hands straightening the little flannel plaid shirt on Daniel's torso. A cute little red and black and white one that was similar to one of Dean's favorites. He'd noticed that what clothes Allison had for the baby were flannels and little pants, even a cute little bomber jacket that looked so tiny Dean couldn't believe they made clothes like that so small. 

"Shove it Sam." There's a scowl on Dean's face but Sam can hear the endearment in Dean's voice anyways. Sam watches as Dean softly talks to the infant, handing his brother the rest of the bottle Daniel hadn't finished and went back to his table to work on some research for their next case. Casually peeking over the side of his laptop every now and then as Dean played and coddled the baby to him. 

"You are gonna be so handsome you know that? Me and your mom both are some damn good looking people and you're gonna be a head turner I promise." Daniel only babbled and smiled up at Dean, a little bit of milk bubbling from his mouth. Dean only smiled, reached into his back pocket for the ever present bandana and gently wiped the baby's mouth clean. 

"You're mom's a strong ass woman Danny, you know that? But you gotta stop keeping her up at night, she's tired. D...' Dean took a deep breath and smiled softly as he opened his eyes back to stare into such familar green orbs. Seeing those glowing green eyes and smiling toothless grin just stuck to his heart like a curved serrated blade. He knew he was a worthless bastard, truley. But he was going to do his damndest to be what Danny needs. To be a father and nothing like his own. "Daddy's gonna watch you okay? We're gonna spend time together so mom can take some more naps and get back to her self yeah? Yeah." Dean loses his composure just for another moment and places a small gentle kiss ot the baby's forehead. Sam has to close his eyes so he doesnt cry at the sight in front of him, he moves so his veiw is mostly the laptop in front of him and the sight of his older brother gently holding his son.

Daniel gave a hiccup after finsihing the bottle. Dean sets it down on the side table and pulls Daniel up onto his shoulder where the bandana is now splayed over his clothes. His large palm gently patting the infants back to get a burp or two out of him. Dean pulls the bandan from his shoudler and wipes gently at Daniel's mouth with it. Memories of doing this to Sam when he was barely five came to Dean's mind, how hed taken care of his little brother like this.

It's not long before both Dean and Daniel are sound asleep in the leather chair. Dean's slumped down some so Daniel can lay sounding across his broad chest and not slip off accidently. His large hand splayed over the baby's lower back to keep him safe to Dean's chest as they nap together. Sam leans back from his chair, a broad smile on his face as he sees the scene before him. Father and son in the leather chair. Both in nearly matching flannels, Daniel in red and black, Dean wearing green and blue. A picture of love in front of sam. 

He's so insanely happy for his big brother. To find out Dean had fathered a child wasn't what was making Sam so happy. No, it was the fact Dean was stepping up out of that dirty ditch he had put himself in years ago. A place where he never hoped for anything more than one night stands, good whiskey and fresh tires. Now he was stepping out of that ditch, becoming a father. That was a mission nobody believed Dean could take on and survive. But here he was. Letting his baby momma take a much needed rest, holding his son to his chest as he takes a nap. 

His brother was a hard man. Hunting does that to a man when you start out so young in this life. Hell, they both were nothing but rough edges and cursing and guns. But Dean, Dean derserves this more then Sam ever could. He'd given up on any belief he could have any sort of normal life. That he couldn't have his own family. A woman to go home to every night. A kid to call his own and teach them how to work on cars or pick up women. Yet, here he was. An unorthadox version of a normal life. A messed up hunters version of it. But he had a woman to love and a baby to hold and teach. He had it, it was different but it was his own family. It was Dean's lost dream. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on Danny, stop fighting with me son." Dean was struggling to get the laughing wriggling baby into a button up shirt. It was the dead of winter and christmas was tomorrow. And Allison insisted on having a christmas party and taking pictures. Well, daniel had rejected hat idea by spitting up all Over his neat green shirt ten minutes ago and Dean had offered to change him. Not realizing he'd be struggling so much with a baby. 

"I'll give you money if you sit still." He didn't want to hurt Daniel with his strength but damn it if his baby boy wasn't strong in his own little right and squirmy to boot. His little giggles showed just how much fun he was having teasing his father like this and Dean bit his lip in concentration as he finally got the squirmy arm into the sleeve and through the end. "Ahaa! Gotcha little man." Dean buttoned up the little silver snaps and tucked the ends of the shirt into Daniels little jeans. He smiled down at his son who was smiling right back up at him. Little arms reaching up and fingers grabbing at the air above him. Wanting Dean to pick him up. 

"Come on little man, mom's probably waiting on us." Dean picked his son up, hitching the baby up onto the side of his ribs as he cradled his small bottom in one arm to his side in a strong hold. Making sure he had a good grip on the boy before making his way back to the tv room where everyone was. Sam, Allison, Cas and Bobby. Dean had even put a call out and invited Jo and her aunt in for the holiday. And they actually showed up. Both of them shell shocked for a few hours since Allison had answered the door with Daniel in her arms, Dean right behind her. 

"There's my man." Allison walked over as he entered the doorway, taking the baby from his arms and kissing his little cheek as he made grab hands at her hair.

"Hey, I thought I was your man." Dean snarked playfully and got a grin in response from her pink lips. 

"Nah." She smirks playfully and walks over to Cas with Daniel. The angel instantly smiling more than anyone had seen since he'd landed on earth at the young boy giggling in his mother's arms. His child's eyes seeing the battle worn and frayed wings behind Castiel, little hands wanting to touch the still smooth looking feathers only he could see. 

"He is perfect Allison," Castiel smiled and touched the little boys cheek affectionately before Allison moved over to Dean's claimed easy chair. He was already seated , watching her with a soft expression on his usually smirking face. She simply made herself at home on his lap. Placing Daniel on her own lap and letting him sit and play with Dean's hand he had outstretched toward his son. 

"Okay what the fuck happened to Dean and who are you?" Jo spoke up from her spot beside her aunt on the couch and was instantly caught by the ear for her cursing in front of the baby. "'What? It's true! Look at him! He's like... Father of the damn year over there." Jo motioned to the tiny family in the armchair and Dean actually flushed a bit but hid it behind a smirk. His free hand rubbing up and down on Allison's arm as they held onto their son. 

"I believe, Dean has found his salvation." Castiel spoke after a moment, his eyes staring at the family across the room. A smile forming on his lips as he watched the baby play and chew on Dean's fingers. The gentle way the usually brutish and crass man held his lover and their child. A child out of wedlock, yet made of true love before love was felt. And now flowing freely between the three of them. 

"My salvation... Cas really?" Dean asked incredulously, rolling his eyes and looking fondly as his son decided Dean's thumb would be his new chewing object for the night. 

"Yes Dean, god knows you work hard for his good will. He gave you what you wanted Dean, a family." Castiel finished and Dean stilled for a moment. His gaze staying on his son for a moment before looking upwards to the sight of Allison's intense baby blue gaze. He could see it, the love and affection behind her eyes. He's never said it, didn't think there was a need to. But with Cas's words ringing in his head. Maybe...maybe god had given him a break, something worth fighting for then just his baby brother. Something more to add to the fire in his soul. It hit Dean, she was his salvation. His everything. 

"Just look at the way he looks at her! I want that too!" Jo groaned from her spot on the couch, breaking the spell Allison and Dean had on the other and they smiled knowingly, returning their attention to their son as he started to nom on a different finger of Dean's hand. The adorable little gurgles and giggles making everyone smile.

"You'll get it someday, I'm sure of it Jo." Allison spoke, smiling at the younger girl and moving her gaze to Dean's. "One day your knight's gonna show up in a car that makes the earth rumble and he's gonna show you the world and when you need him most, he'll come knocking on your door with a shotgun and a demon blade." Dean smirked from behind her, leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss onto her shoulder as he watched Daniel play with his large hand.

"Yeah, I'll keep dreaming." Jo mumbled but smiled at how Dean softened from Allison's words. how he kissed her shoulder and make Daniel giggle with a tickle on his little tummy. The little boy smiling and laughing, even Castiel smiling at the scene.

"Okay okay, enough of this sappy crap... Sammy get the presents will ya?" Dean griped from his chair but still grinned as Sam shot up from his own easy chair and rifled around the christmas tree. There were dozens of boxes but most of them were addressed to Daniel from Sam, Dean and Allison. A few from Cas and the ones from Bobby of course.

"We didn't..." Ellen started but Allison waved her off with a smile. 

"Don't you worry about it Ellen. We didn't really know if you'd come or not and we don't really know each other. It's totally fine I promise." Allison smiled and stood to slide down to the rug under the chairs and in between Dean's spread legs. Daniel slotted between her own legs. For a second there's flash of light and a click, Bobby has a digital camera out and is smiling from ear to ear. Making Allison blush and duck her head hiding behind her hair a bit. 

Sam passes out some presents. A few to Ellen and Jo because even if they hadn't shown up, they were thought of as sort of family to the Winchesters. So when they opened the gun cleaning kit for Jo, and a nice knife set for Ellen. They both smiled and thank them a half dozen times. 

Dean got a few flannels and a very intense and wicked looking curved blade from Allison. A raised brow and she giggled. "I had Sam order and pick it up, I promise I never left the bunker." She smiled up at him from her spot between his knees and he leaned forward kissing her temple and thanking her softly. 

Presents passed around for an hour. Bobby got a new pistol and knives. Flannels of course for every Winchester, it was Allison's little joke to herself. Saying the boys could never have enough of the shirts. Ellen and Jo watching as Allison helped open the presents for Daniel on the floor. Paper and ribbons in a neat pile to her side as Daniel kept reaching back for one particular toy. 

It was a little toy car set, with the loop de loop track and all. His little hands just kept reaching for it no matter how many other toys or pieces of clothing were set in front of him in bright paper. Allison smiles and stops unwrapping things, giving in to her sons wishes and handing the box to dean. "You mind getting that out so he can play with it Dean?" Dean only flipped out his new blade with a smile and started slitting open the tape and ties holding all the pieces together. 

Moving down onto the floor he sat cross legged and started to put the track together and Daniel instantly started chewing on one of the colorful cars. It was small but big enough he couldn't fit it in his mouth. Allison watched carefully and pulled it gently away whenever he started to try and fit the entire thing in his little mouth. "Here little man, you do it like this." Dean gently takes the car from Daniel and gets his attention, pushing the little button and the two cars zoom over the little plastic track. Daniel squeals loudly and reaches for the button, smacking his little hand on it repeatedly. 

"Well we all know what his favorite present is." Sam grinned as he sat back in his own chair and watched his nephew and brother play. A smile on his lips as Bobby snapped pictures left and right, finally figuring out the flash on the camera. Dean's eyes glancing over and a smirk forming on his lips because Allison usually shies away from any form of camera and she was so focused on Daniel she wasn't noticing Bobby.

Dean stayed there for the better part of an hour with Daniel, playing with the toy cars and smiling every time the little boy squealed or laughed in delight. The sounds amazing to his ears. Allison up and passing around slices of pie she had made as everyone settled in for a snack. Dean was oblivious, even declining his slice in favor of playing with his son. Sam and Bobby balked but Allison only set it aside and climbed to the floor with him, leaning her shoulder against his side as Daniel started to grow less enthusiastic and more sleepy. 

"I should put him down for a nap." Allison smiled and made grab hands at Daniel, who smiled his little baby smile and reached for her. Picking him up in her arms and huffing at the weight of him. "You're getting heavy baby boy." Dean watched as she walked Daniel to the back hall and out of sight, this lost happy look on his face as he sat on the rug with a hot wheels set in front of him. Looking every bit the happy father he was at the moment. Before everyone was looking at him in silence and he growled out for everybody to look somewhere else, nothing to see.

"How'd it happen Dean? I'm just curious cause you're Dean Winchester. You don't do the marry and have kids thing." Ellen asked after a moment. Bobby and Castiel already knowing what had transpired but Ellen and Jo didn't know anything other than Allison was the mother of his child. 

"I uh... I met her and and stayed for a couple days. Guess her birth control wasn't as strong as we thought. Didn't hear from her till over a year later. Horde a demons after her." Dean sat back into his chair. "Found her and Danny in a motel room surrounded." Hands playing with the little toy racecar in his hands. 

"And you're sure? You're sure he's yours?" Dean shot Ellen an outright murderous glance that actually had the seasoned bartender shrinking back slightly into her seat. 

"If he wasn't mine, then those fucking demons are after the wrong damn baby." He snarled in anger at Ellen, outraged she would even think that Daniel wasn't his. Dean gestured to Castiel who had been silently observing most of the night the way he usually does. 

"The boy is of Dean's seed, that i am sure of. Otherwise Allison would never have been in the danger she had been in." Castiel nods and says his piece sending Ellen into silence from her questions.

"I never slept with anyone else after I met Dean the first time." Allison spoke from the doorway, burping cloth over her shoulder and empty bottle of milk in her hand as she simply stares at Ellen. A heartbreaking expression on her face. "I can promise you, that Daniel is Dean's son." Dean is on his feet and has her wrapped in his arms in a second. Whispering softly to her hair that its alright and Ellen had every right to ask because of the circumstances of finding out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. But you can't blame me for wanting to know, making sure you're not taking advantage of any of them."

"I was born a hunter Ellen. We may not have crossed paths but I know what this life is like and I had prayed I wouldn't have a baby because of how my life was. But I met Dean and... And I wanted that. I wanted that shred of hope that I could maybe have a life with a tiny strip of normality. Dean's the only man I'd ever want or wish to have children with." Dean's lips are on her temple and he's smiling into her hair so no one can see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes at her words. 

"It's alright, no harm Ellen, promise." Allison smiled but pulls away from Dean. "I'll go check on dinner." And she's back into the kitchen, baby monitor strapped to her belt. Dean sighed and scrubs a hand over his face before turning to look at ellen angrily. 

"Go apologize Ellen. That bullshit? Is not okay. Wouldn't let some stranger with a baby into my life if i didn't trust her and believe her implicitly. Don't ruin her first christmas with Daniel. Don't ruin my first christmas with my son..." Ellen nodded and stood, patting Dean's arm gently as she made her way into the kitchen where Allison was checking on the ham in the oven. 

The baby monitor going off and Dean waving Allison back into the kitchen as he goes and checks on his son. Finding him struggling to fall asleep. Dean gently lifts him up and lays on the bed on his back. Daniel on his chest and within moments the infant boy is in a deep sleep. A little green pacifier between his lips, moving gently as he suckled in his sleep. Dean patted his small back and sighed. 

It would hit him some days. That he had a son. A little infant son that anything could hurt so easily. His grip tightened just the tiniest bit against his small back and he closed his eyes to listen to Daniel's quiet breathing. The tiny gurgles of sleep from the dreams he was having. That this was his life now. Daniel was his. Allison was his. It was something even the love for his baby brother couldn't quite give him over the years. 

He knew how was much older than the typical first time father should be. Hell he was going on 37 this year and it was haunting him every time he looked at Allison's younger face and body. The young woman was barely half his age at 23 and it terrified him. He knew he looked good for his age, running for your life for your entire life will do that to a person. But damn, if he wasn't scared to death now that something might happen and he'd leave Sam by himself. Or god forbid he'd die and leave Allison and Daniel alone in the world. Sam would watch over them sure. But then no one would look out for Sam. It's a vicious cycle in his mind every day since he'd found Allison in that motel room holding a wailing baby. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Really Ellen, its fine. I totally get where you're coming from, I do." Allison again tried to tell Ellen it was okay for her questioning but it still hurt inside that someone could look at Daniel and not see Dean at first glance. 

"No. I'm sorry Allison, really. I didn't mean to upset you. Dean's family to us and he means a lot to me. I didn't want to see him used or taken advantage of." Allison gently gripped the edge of the giant kitchen table, her eyes closed for a moment. 

"It's alright i get it really, its fine." Allison shook it off once more and smiled. "Now, if you wouldn't mind getting the ham out and helping me set the table?" Ellen nodded and gently called for Jo to help set the table as they put the food out for dinner. 

Dean came back in just when the giant christmas ham was laid on the table. A sleepy but awake Daniel in his strong arms and Allison instantly moved over to them. Cooing to the baby and taking him from Dean as she gently swiped the sleep from his eyes. "Did you have a nap with daddy baby boy?" She softly croons and Ellen and Bobby grin as Dean pulls her chair out and Allison sits to the right of the head of the table, Dean at the end right there. 

"He's nearly chewed through that binki thing, think he needs a new one?" Dean asked, reaching over to softly touch the hair on his son's head. A smile on his usualy frowning face as Daniel gurgled and nuzzled into his mother neck sleepily, fighting to stay awake.

"Probably, I'm not sure when he'll start teething actually." She says with a shrug and is met with the disbelieving eyes of Ellen.

"Oh honey, he's probably teething now if he's through the pacifier already." Elen chided good naturedly.

"I barely got through the first few chapters of 'what to expect when you're expecting'. Kind of hard when you got witches up your ass and a ghoul across town." Allison shrugged and turned to find the nearly furious eyes of Dean Winchester boring into her blue eyes with and angry look. 

"Witches? Ghouls? Demons? While you were pregnant Allison?" She cringed slightly and nodded, choosing not to hide anything from Dean even though she'd forgooten about it, mostly. 

"Yeah, halfway through a hunt and you realize you've been throwing up a couple weeks makes you go see a doctor. I called in some help and sort of went off the grid after that. Really hadn't had any trouble until that night I called you... They just came out of nowhere.." There's a subtle hitch in her breath and Dean reaches over the corner of the table to kiss her temple and rub his palm over the babies back as he whimpered from his mother's emotions. "I know I'm safe now." She turns and Dean's lips linger on her forehead before he sits back and smiles at her. The rage gone from his eyes but the fear for her saftey shining through right now.

"Alright, how about we eat?" Sam said, knocking everyone out of their bubbles and finally the feast began. Christmas lights twinkling over the archway to the dining room. Holly and wreaths and garland over every surface possible. The tree lighting up the dim tv room. Wrappings everywhere. Toys needing to be taken out of boxes. Family surrounding each other in the warm glow of home cooked food and together. Laughter, happiness. Something the lot of them rarely had. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on Danny, please... Go to sleep baby..." Allison pleaded with her ten month old son. Rocking the wailing baby in her arms. The rocking chair wasnt working. Lullabies fell on deaf ears and poor Daniel was just wailing himself hoarse. Allison hated to hear him like this. Her chest wrenching as every gasping breath and howling cry. She's at her wits end and nearly in tears herself by now. 

It's terribly late and Daniel just had his bottle but this is the first night both her and Daniel have been without Dean. He's on a hunt, a quick one just a few towns over. But it would take all night and day and maybe another night if they couldn't find the bones quick enough to salt and burn. But it was wreaking havoc on his son. The baby had been sleeping on his chest for weeks now and you can't take that routine away from a baby so suddenly. They don't react well at all. 

There's a ringing in her ears for a moment Allison can't tell the difference between her sons cries or the ringing of her phone. But once she does she reaches for it and swipes across the screen as Dean's name comes up. "Hey Dean.."

"Jesus, I can hear him. Everything okay?" Dean's voice is tired but laced with worry at the sound of Daniel's crying and Allison's exhausted voice.

"I can't get him to sleep. He napped earlier but once he had his bottle he refuses to sleep. I think it's cause your not here." Allison says, putting the phone on speaker and hoping maybe Dean's voice will help sooth Daniel some. "Hear that baby, that's daddy."

"I'm gonna be home real soon. So stop your crying okay son?" He's only answered with a new round of wails because Daniel hears his voice and can't see him. "Jesus, I thought that would help."

"S'alright Dean." Allison sighs and goes back to rocking Daniel in her arms as she paces, hoping something would help. "He's teething too and... Dean I don't know what I'm doing. He cries and I feel so hopeless." She confesses to Dean and he's silent for a moment before she can hear him a bit better.

"You're not hopeless, baby." Her breaths hitches slightly at the endearment. "You're a new mom and you're getting the feel of everything. It's normal okay? You're a great mom I promise." Dean's voice soothes Allison more so then the baby but it helps so much. "I'm clueless compared to you but you got this. Besides baby, he's a Winchester, we're troublesome boys." He chuckles softly and Allison lets out a soft laugh at that. Daniel's cries still going but growing weaker as he tuckers himself out. "I gotta go baby, stay inside the bunker."

"I will, she says softly." The line clicks dead. Her eyes closing. "I love you Dean...." But no one hears it but herself and Daniel. So she leaves her phone on the bedside table. Walks to Dean's room, where he hasn't slept in weeks, steals a dirty shirt form the hamper and goes back to her room. Daniel fusses when she lays him down, but after a moment he's caught the scent of Dean from the shirt and he's quieted down enough to take the pacifier in his mouth and drift off. Allison mumbles a soft, thank god, and curls around him protectively as she falls asleep herself. 

Dean finds her like that, curled around their son as they both sleep soundly. Dean crawls into bed with them. Shifting Daniel to his chest and it stops the baby's whimpering, quickly going back to sleep. Allison moving to his side in her sleep, his arm coming around her and he's suddenly light. That weight isn't on his shoulders anymore. Their both safe, here in bed. His thumb gently running over the slope of her hip as she breaths slow and deep against his chest. Her tumbling hair over her shoulders in a loose bun that's ready to completely unravel at the next movement. He need her close to him, needs to touch her. Feel her by his side. Hear her voice and soft breathing against his flesh. 

"Dean? You're home.." Allison snuggles that tiny bit closer to him and he smiles as she falls back into a deep sleep against his side, wearing one of his shirts barely halfway buttoned. His thumb kept tracing over the slope of her hipbone, loving how soft her skin is even from being a hunter since she was a kid. She must have had it easy for awhile. Because he had only found a few nasty scars and only one gunshot wound on her left calf, otherwise she was flawless in his eyes. Having the baby hadn't really done much to her body but a few stretch marks and the larger size of her breasts. 

She was absolutely beautiful to him. And he loved her. Dean closed his eyes and breathed a heavy sigh through his nose. He loved her, so damn much. He wont say it, too god damned scared to do it. But he'd always show her. Show her and danny that he loved them and he loved her for being the rock he needed so desperately. For being the one to come home to. Giving him a son. For loving him back. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Allison?" Sam called form the library down the hall where she was just ermeging carrying a sleepy but waking Daniel from his mid day nap. She's got her hair pulled back into a braid down her back so Daniel wouldnt grab at it. Little Danny with a new baby blue pacifier in his little mouth.

"What'd you need Sam?" She shifts Daniel to her hip a bit and adjusts his little shirt and sweater combo that rode up his side. Sam came over and offered to take Daniel large hands making grabbing motions to his nephew. Which Allison gave in after a moment and handed him over to his uncle who was smiling brightly.

"Dean's got a surprise for you, he's in the garage." Allison goes to take Daniel with her but Sam sidesteps and grins. "I can watch him for a bit." He gives her a knowing glance and walks to the tv room that's basically become Daniel's toy room. 

With a raised brow Allison made her way to the garage, pushing open the heavy door the opened up into the vast concrete room only to find it dimly lit with only one set of lights on. The rest of the garage dark and shadowy, hiding the tarp covered bodies of the trucks and cars inside. Dean was just inside the door, waiting for her and he didn't speak. Just grabbed her hand and stood her in front of a tarp covered vehicle in the middle of the bay where the Impala usually rests as Queen of the concrete. 

"Stay here.." He walks away and Allison is left steeped with curiosity as Dean walks over to the wall and flips on the lights. The tarp is dingy and covered in thick grease stains and she knows there's a car under it by the look of the form beneath it. She's still confused as to what's going on. Dean walks over and grabs the tarp, winking at Allison she watches as the tarp is ripped off and a rusted classic is staring her in the face. 

"Is that..." Allison's jaw drops and she takes a step back to get the look of the car in front of her. It's busted and broken. There's some old willowed brown weeds around the rocker panels and fender wells. Rust spots everywhere and dings all along the body. The grill is bent but still chrome covered. The hoods dented in slightly and the front window is gone but....

"I couldn't find another ss for you baby. But I found this old girl and she's got some life left in her.." Dean scrubbed the back of his neck as Allison stalked slowly around the car. Taking in the faded orange color. The torn and faded leather interior. The tires barely holding air and the next moment her arms are wrapped round his neck. She's crying and Dean honestly has no idea what he did to make her cry. "Aww baby come on, don't go crying on me. I can't stand it when you cry."

"Thank you...thank you Dean." Allison wiped at her cheeks and laughed, turning back to the car and running her hand over the right fender. Breathing in deeply and finding her center, feeling the life of the car beneath her fingertips. "She's perfect. Always wanted a Charger."

"Well it's not Chevy but.." Dean grinned as Allison playfully smacked his arm, he pulled her close by the wrist and kissed her softly on the cheek. He'd been so gently since she came here. Never pushing her too far. Never trying to force her into sex or anything. Barely kissing her like this and holding her at night was fine with him. And Allison could tell it drove him crazy some days to not touch her. She wasn't trying to hold back either. There was this tentative line they were timid to toe over ever since he'd found her with Daniel. 

"It's a 69 Charger, least you kept my year going strong." She smiles and returns back to Dean's arms. Her eyes roving over the car, panning on what to start on first. Dean's fingers on her chin brought her thoughts out of the grease covered engine in her mind and toward his stubbled cheek. His breath mingling gently with her own. Whiskey melding with peppermint candy in their senses. 

"Allison... God I love you. I love you so fucking much.." Then his lips are on hers and Allison can only react. So she tugs him down by the front of his grey t-shirt. Whimpering softly into his mouth when his teeth graze over her bottom lip. Her body flush against his from thigh to chest as she's nearly gasping for breath when he finally releases her lips. His large calloused hands roaming over her back and sides, hips and arms.

Wherever he could lay his hands on her, squeeze the flesh of her under the clothes and make her squirm against his body. "Jesus fuck, what you do to me.." He groans when he pushes her lower back to pull her against him, making the clear hard outline of his cock in his pants press roughly against her lower belly. A small whimper from her lips the only indication she could feel him like that. 

"Less talk, more touch..." She's groaning as he moves for her jeans but she shakes her head at him. Pushing his hands away and Dean nearly growls into her neck at being denied what he wants. "Bedroom," Allison's in his arms before she can say another word. The door to the garage slamming shut behind them as Dean stalks into the bunker. 

"Sammy? Watch Danny for a bit." He doesn't say anything else. Just takes a turn and goes down the hall. His bedroom door is shut tight and locked it tight in one swift motion. Allison is grinning from ear to ear watching Dean place her gently on the bed and just stare over her body hungrily. Those green eyes searing into her flesh and making her body hotter and hotter. 

"Got something in mind Winchester?" Allison snarks playfully at him and his lips and on hers again, a hunger he's been holding back for months now bubbling up to the surface. She giggled into his lips and Dean chuckled back. Breath mingling together as he held her tight against him, enjoying every inch of her pressed to him like this. Like she should be. 

"A couple off the top of my head." He growls playfully into her neck, nipping at her earlobe.

"Better hurry, Daniel takes short naps..."


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on son, you can do it." Dean asks the baby who is playing with the car track on the rug in front of the easy chairs. Dean's long lean legs safely encasing his son between them as the baby smacks the button making the cars go off again, completely ignoring his father. 

"Please Danny, come on. You almost had it... Say daddy...say..daddy." Daniel looked over his shoulder, losing his balance a little but Dean's big hand was there to steady him. Daniel gurgled for a minute, moving his jaw as if he was trying. Then he gave up and went back to his cars. smacking the button and waiting for Dean to put the toys back in place. 

Allison chuckled form the doorway, her hip leant against it as she watched Dean play with their son. The way he was so flustered Daniel couldn't talk yet. The baby had mumbled a few half tried syllables and that was about as far as he got. He was going to talk when he was good and ready and like his father, and mother, he was stubborn till the end. Allison slipped back into the kitchen and grinned at Sam who had found the near dozen pies all over the table. 

"Shhh, dont you say a word." She grinned and pulled out a tiny little box of birthday candles. Deciding to place just one on the apple pie in the middle of the table. 

"You remembered?" Sam asked surprised, keeping his voice down and checking the entryway for any signs of Dean.

"Course I did Sam, it's his birthday." She watched as Sam tried to smile and he failed. 

"Look Sam... I know he feels... Weird about me being so young and you know, having a kid together but... Sam it's his birthday. No one should ignore it." Sam sighed and scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck, ruffling his long hair for a moment before smiling at Allison's hopeful face.

"He's really weird about it. Good luck." Sam says and smiles for real this time. Happy that Allison is attempting somthing even Sam gave up on years ago. Celebrating Dean's birthday was a sort of omen. The man hated himself, hated his age and the life he lived. And the fact Allison was barely over half his age, it was a red flag for Dean. His brithday mean't he was older and odler every year. Slower. Easier to kill. 

Allison rolled her eyes, determined to make Dean happy on his brithday no matter if he wanted to or not. He would get over his grumpy self quickly if she could have an hour alone with him and no baby to interupt. With a grin to Sam sh called to Dean. "Dean? Hey baby come in the kitchen for a minute." 

Sam gave her a surrender pose that this was all her idea, and it was, that anything that could go wrong was on her. Rolling her eyes again, Allison leaned over to light the one candle. Biting her lip as she leaned back. Dean walked in, happy smile on his face as he tickled Daniel in his arm, little toy elephant in his small chubby hands as he giggled and gurgles.

Dean looked up, did a double take at all the different fresh pies on the table, the lit candle and Allison's nervous smiling face. It finally dawned on him what today was and he closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh through his nose and taking a moment to collect himself. "Sam you told her?" He asked, his voice calm because of his son in his arms.

"Once, months ago. Didn't know she'd do this, not my idea." Sam leaned against the wall and hands held up in surrender as Dean again looked over the table and to Allison nervously chewing on her lip. God he loved her, even now nervous and jittery across the room she was still amazing. Light yellow hair and bright eyes all over again like the first night he met her, leant up against her hot rod Camaro. 

"You're not mad...are you? It's your birthday.." Allison sighed out, realizing she may have gone too far. She was hoping he'd at least humor her. The candle was burning longer and longer, wax almost dripping.   
Dean ave a sigh, a soft shuckle under hs breath and then looked to Danny in his arms. "What you say Danny boy, help me celebrate my millionth birthday?" Dean smiled a bit and Daniel simply laughed, clapping his hands together. Dean leaned over and blew out the candle, clapping with Daniel and a real smile graced his lips as he watched his son smile. 

"You're not old Dean." Sam tried to argue but it was no use, his older brother was blatantly ignoring that comment and instead sat down Daniel in his high chair before going over to kiss Allison sweetly on the lips. 

"Thanks sweetheart... You don't have do this for me though." Allison smiled against his lips and instead wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly for a moment before Daniel started fussing and whimpering at being ignored. "Danny boy want some pie?" Dean asked his son who only made grab hands to be let out, or for the pie no ones really sure half the time. 

"Dean he's too little for all that sugar.." Allison griped but Dean didn't listen, instead taking a tiny bite of the guts of the apple pie and holding it out for Daniel. The baby tasted it, made a face of delight and started fussing for more. "Great....you've done it now Winchester."

"Ah he's just like his daddy, loves pie and women." He grins, waggling his eyebrowas as he teased Allison, who rolled her eyes and started cutting a piece for Sam.

Later that night, Daniel's finally sleeping some on his own, in his crib, and Dean has Allison wrapped up on top of him. His hands unning up and down her bare back gently. It wasn't anything sexual, simply comforting and enjoying the other's body and presence. Dean having long since wanting or needing sex on a daily basis, not for the fact he wasn't extremely attracted to Allison. But the fact that their son did tend to tucker her out some days. And he just loved holding her as much as he loved pounding her into his bed till she screamed his name. 

"Got a hunt comin up, cross the country." He whispered softly, knowing it broke her a little inside every time he left. Hell it broke him too. But he had to go. 

"How long?" Her fingers tightened against his flesh, nails biting just gently into skin so he knows she's serious, wants to know how long she can expect him to be gone before she should call for help to send their way. 

"A week, maybe two if it's as big a nest of vamps as Sam thinks it is." She never got mad or upset, just wanted to know how long he would be gone from her and the bunker and daniel. 

"You come home Dean, I mean it." Allison looked as if she was to burst into tears. So different than that spitfire woman behind the wheel of her car. It wasn't weaker in his eyes, it was the same strength just in a different form. She wanted him home, in the bunker safe. But he couldn't hide out here no matter how much he wanted to. He had lives to save, and until there were more hunters out there, he had to do it. Sam had to do it. 

"We're the best baby, you now that." He tucked a strand of hair from her face and gently traced an old scar across the curve of her jaw. From before he met her. A sure sign of her own life as a hunter. A life he wanted to keep her from as much as he could help it. 

"That doesn't mean shit sometimes Dean and you know it. Just come home okay?" She smiled down somewhat sadly at him and he could see the emotion behind her eyes, trying to hold it back. Just like him, always trying to hold back so they wouldn't look weak. 

"I won't leave you and Danny?" Allison nodded and he sealed it with a soft firm kiss. Settling her down to sleep for the night on his side. His promise unspoken but still there. Still between them and she knew he'd do everything he could to keep that promise. 

"Dean?" Several moments of silence later, Dean listening to her soft breathing. Her voice nearly timid and small, whispering just barely agaisnt his collarbone over the ink there. 

"Yeah baby?" There's a moment of silence where her body tenses, presses closer to him as if he would pull away. So he held her tighter to him and she seemed to relax just a tiny bit against him. Not enough to make his mind ease over her sudden strage behavior. 

"I'm pregnant..." She gripped onto him tighter. Dean's mind going absolutely blank as the words came to him as if from under water. He didn't tense up. Only let his head fall back onto the pillows. Closing his eyes to the darkened room and a deep sigh blowing through his nose slow and deep.

"Fuck..." 


	13. Chapter 13

About three years later

There's blood covering his hands and wrists like he'd dipped them in a paint bucket. It's splattered thickly over the sleeves of his black and red flannel shirt. Drops over the front and bottom of his jeans. The toes of his boots smeared with it and mud alike. There's a glint in his eyes as he beheads the last vampire. The spray of blood hitting the opposite wall like a paintbrush in an artist's hand. The body drops with a sick thud and Dean has barely broken a sweat. Sam comes up behind him. Phone to his ear as he calls he only one that would want to know that they made it out alive. 

"Yeah, he's here. Last one's down...mhmnn. Sure." Sam takes the phone from his ear and hands it to Dean who wipes his hands a bit on his already ruined jeans before taking the device. 

"Hey baby." Dean flings the blade in an arc to rid it of the blood still dripping from it. Leaning down to wipe it more on the dead vamps shirt. Listening to the sound of the only voice he's needed to hear for two weeks now. "Yeah, all finished up, we'll head home soon... Mhnnn, put Danny on... Hey kiddo, you being good for your momma? That's good, yeah danny, I'll teach you how to change the oil in Rebel once I'm back home." A few moments as his son spouts out four year old nonsense and Dean grins as he and his little brother walk out of the nests house in the bayou. heading to the Impala siting patiently in the gravel, ready to take them home. 

"Put your momma back on son, yes Danny I promise. Now put your mom on the phone... Yeah baby, mhnnn. Bout eight or nine hours to get back... Get some sleep, you need it... See you soon." Dean clicks the call to end, hands the phone to his brother as he settles into the front seat. Taking the moment to take a deep breath and calm himself. His body slowly releasing the tension it gets when on a hunt and away from the bunker. 

Sam sits silently in the passenger seat. His head rolled back to the seat, slumped down so he could reach it. Dark hair falling over the back. His own eyes closed as he relaxed for a minute. Blood covered his hands and arms, speckled over his face and neck like Dean's. It had been a large nest this time, bigger then they had thought at first. But they had done it, killed them all off and right about now the fire should be taking root in the closets and the house would be up in flames in no time. 

"Sammy?" Sam hummed and turned his head, watching his older brother open his tired eyes, he cold see the years on his face and the miles he'd walked in this life starting to show. He felt it himself, both of them getting too old for this line of work and he had an inkling of what Dean was about to say. 

"Yeah man..."

"I'm tired Sam..." Sam could hear it, the exhaustion in Dean's vice with not just the hunts but with living this way. It was unhealthy before but now, it was becoming dangerous for them, and they were the best. 

"Me too brother.." Sam groaned as he sat up, knees and shoulders popping and he grimaced at the feel and sound. 

"What do you say we... Sammy lets just... Stop..." Dean sighed, looked at the sideview mirror and saw smoke started to billow from the windows and doors of the house. He thrusts the car into drive and got back onto the main road, heading back towards the bunker, towards home. 

"Let's go home Dean..." Sam clasped a hand on his brothers shoulder and squeezed gently. "Let's go home." Dean nodded, a choice made just then. No more. No more big hunts. No more risking their lives. No more of it. They were going to go home, and stay there this time. Dean had a family at the bunker, one that was still growing. And Sam, Sam had a girlfriend finally and Dean didn't want his little brother to lose his own shot at happiness. 

Hours later, they're showered and nearly back to the bunker. The car rumbling beneath them slowing to a stop in the garage. A moment of silence before they open the doors with little creaking. Grabbing their bags and head toward the thick metal door that led into the actual bunker. It was late in the morning. They'd driven all night just to make it home as soon as possible and now that they had, it was worth the sore muscles and exhaustion as the sounds of little running footsteps echoed through the halls toward the entrance. 

"Daddy!" Daniel ran toward Dean and despite his aches and pains from the hunt and long drive, he dropped his duffle and opened his arms as Daniel leapt up against his chest. "You're home!" Danny exclaimed again and Sam ruffled his head as he moved towards the library, going to catalogue the latest hunt while it was still fresh. Dean hugging his small son in his arms and the tension leaving his body ounce by ounce. 

"Hey kiddo.." Dean only hugged the boy tighter to his chest. Always realizing how small he was but that he was growing every day. And Dean was missing those special moments everytime he was gone on a hunt.   
Holding his son, made the world slow a bit and he took the moment to really hold his little boy. Something that his own father stopped doing the day his mother had died. But that would never happen to Daniel. No, never. Another set of little steps came form the hallway with the bedrooms and a little mop of dark blonde hair came bounding toward him. Dean dropped to a knee as his second son, Nicholas, came bounding forward and into his arms with Daniel. 

"Daddy!" God did Dean never tire hearing that come from either boys' lips. How it made his heart swell and fly high every single time till it was bursting with adoration for the one person who gave him his life's dream. Speaking of her, Allison came around the corner last, sporting a swelling stomach and a relieved expression as she took in Dean's relatively uninjured form beneath their two sons. 

Dean gave both of them a ruffle on the head and told them to go play. Watching as they scrambled into the library to annoy their uncle Sam instead. The moose of a man laughing and putting his laptop away to entertain the both of them for a moment while Dean turned to take in his wife. He stayed on his knee, tugging her by the hand till she stood before him and he could lay both hands over her swelling stomach with love, showing her the emotions running through him without expressing a word from his lips. 

Daniel was unexpected, that was for sure. But Nicholas was just as unplanned. After that they tried their best to slow down. Having a baby barely eleven months after the first was hard on the young mother and Dean didn't want to make her hate him with the fast pregnancies. But lo and behold. The pill was only effective to a degree and he must have some super swimmers because here she stood. About four months pregnant and safe before him. His lips lingered over her swelling stomach for a moment before he stood and gathered her into his arms tightly. His lips finding hers for a moment of chaste relief that he was home and she was safe in the bunker.

"Hey." He spoke against her lips and she smirked, running her hands over his hair a moment and smiling up at him lovingly. 

"Hey stranger, long time no see." It was meant as a joke on her part and he knew that. But the fact that the hunt had taken and extra week and a half tugged hard on him being away from his family, from her. She could see for herself the turmoil in his eyes and her own softened. "Don't you dare start apologising Winchester. You're home. S'all that matters." Her lips found his again and his arms wound tighter around her smaller frame, careful of the life between them from his strength. 

"We're done, no more hunts." Was all he said and she stilled, grabbing his cheeks to make him look down at her fully. Her eyes searching his for something. he knew the resolve she must see because he meant it this time. He was done with this life. He knew they could never be a normal family, but they could damn well try. They could help other hunters with research. Maybe train the younger ones if they asked. But they were done. 

"Thank god!" Allison exclaims and latches her lips onto his, her arms winding around his neck to pull him down to her height as she kisses him hungrily and Dean smirks against her lips. Pulls her close to him as much as they baby bump will allow and smiles at her happiness from his choice. 

It only lasted a moment because there were small hands tugging on his flannel and belt, Dean had to be quick and stoop down before either one of his sons unclipped the razor sharp blade at his side by accident. Smiling as blue and green eyes looked up at him hopefully. They were always happy when he came home and he knew, from phone calls from Alley, that they instantly turned into whining and crying boys when he left and he hated that he did that to them. He wasn't going to be his father. Never. 

"How about we get some dinner and watch a movie kiddos?" He was met by excited squeals from the little boys and Allison ruffled his own hair as she went over to check on Sam. He'd been quiet since they came back and was worried for her brother in law. Dean grabbed up a boy under each arm and carried them to the kitchen for a snack, and she knew he would find the blackberry pie sitting in there. 

Sam glanced up from his typing to Allison and gave her a small warm smile. Her arms came around his broad shoulders to give him a hug and peck on the temple while he went back to typing. They both knew she would stay right where she was until he spilled his guts for her. So instead of trying to ignore it Sam saved the document and rubbed at his tired eyes. Hell, his entire being was tired. He wanted calm. He wanted safety and most importantly, he wanted what Dean had now. His own other half to love. 

"Why don't you call her, make a date for tomorrow? It's gonna be a nice day and I bet she'd love a walk in the park?" Allison left it at that. Patted his shoulder, leaving to investigate the shrill voices coming from the kitchen. Knowing that both boys and father would have faces and chins covered in pie. 

Sam picked at the case on his phone, opening the screen and looking at his contact list till he found her. Colleen had been in his brain for months now and they'd been dating a bit but because of hunting he'd kept his distance. He didn't want to keep his distance though. He wanted what Dean had, with Colleen. She was kind and smart and had no business being in the hunting life but Sam wanted her with him. He dialed the number and waited as it rang.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean's in the garage, leaning over the engine of Allison's Charger as he checks the fluids and oil. Making sure the car's kept up. Even though its rarely driven doesn't mean it should be neglected. His mind on the task at hand for the moment until the sound of small boots is heard on the concrete. Dean looks up in time to see Daniel and Nicholas trotting towards the car. He''d never cease to be amazed he was a father. Of two sons already and hopefully, a third baby on the way. He loved his boys, they were his entire world and every day something would happen to make him love them a bit more. 

The boys were 4 and three respectively and he loved how smart and questioning they were. Especially about cars. if he wasn't doing something outright dangerous like changing a transmission, he would allow the boys to come out here with him and watch and learn. Things like changing the oil was something they could be near without any immediate danger. He loved how easy they could retain the information. They were really young but they could tell the difference between a socket wrench and a monkey wrench, so he was happy. He had years and years to teach them everything he knew. 

"Daddy, help?" Daniel asked, little Nicky right beside him as they stood waiting patiently for permission. Hands clasped behind their backs. Little work boots on their feet, pants tucked into the tongue. Looking every bit exactly like miniature versions of himself. 

"I can't do it without you boys." Grinning he handed both of them small little wrenches with that had been dipped in liquid rubber. You know, just in case they did somehow hit the Impala or Charger or even Sam's mustang, it wouldn't do any damage to the paint or car. Not that it wouldn't be the end of the world but, he got uncannily angry if something happened to his car. And he did not, under any circumstance, want his boys to see the rage that the Winchester's were known. Not at their young age. 

So he watches them carefully, makes sure he can finish his engine checks and then lets them point and garble at everything on their little stool in front of the car. Close enough to be in reach because Nicholas has absolutely no balance for being three and Dean wants to make sure the little guy doesn't make a fall onto the hard concrete floor. He's wiping oil and grease from his hands on a rag, smiling at his sons when he hears the click of a phone camera. His gaze shifts quickly to his right where Sam is holding up his phone with a smirking grin on his lips. Dean only rolls his eyes at his younger brother. 

"How'd your date go Sammy?" Sam gave him a look that asked 'how the heck did you know about that' and it only took him a moment to figure it out. Allison never keeps anything from Dean, anything. 

"Went alright , I uh, got another one tomorrow. Gonna take her out to dinner and a movie." Sam raked a hand through his long hair and Dean could see the tiniest blush on his high cheek bones. A look of nervousness over his younger brother's face and Dean couldn't stop the feeling of happiness for Sam. Somehow Dean had ended up with the growing family and loving partner, and Sam was left behind in the chaos it brought with it. Now he could see Sam had a chance too. 

"Show her a good time Sam, I like Colleen." Dean smiled a bit as sam blushed deeper and he nodded, walking out of the garage with his hands in his pockets like the young adult he never got to be. 

"Come on boys," Just like that the boys put their tools away in the small metal box Dean kept for them. He helped each wipe their hands and faces because somehow they had gotten grease smudged all over their cheeks. He never had to raise his voice or go into long winded speeches with either of them to listen to him. The boys were like him, using few words and more actions to express what they wanted or needed from someone. 

Dean comes into the large kitchen of the bunker. It was industrial, made to serve dozens and not the half dozen currently living in the bunker now. But Allison had made it her own, easily figuring out the large fryers, grills and ovens. Dean had to say, his woman could cook. Better then any diner or fancy restaurant he's been to in his life. He loved her cooking and her pies. God he loved her pies. Woman could cook anything and make it into a pie, he's sure of it. 

Speaking of, Allison was at the large white marbled table, chopping apples and Dean knew exactly what they were for. She had her blonde hair pulled into a side braid, its color growing a few shades darker then when he had met her. But he'd met her when she was barely into her twenties. She was still gorgeous though, so damn beautiful that Dean would pause when seeing her. The way she smiled at him, the way she dealt with his bullshit and how she loved him no matter what he'd done in his life before she had come along. The pit, the Mark, being used as a meatsuit by god, all of it. He loved her. Simple as that. 

Daniel climbed onto one of the chairs at the table, reaching and helping his little brother up next to him as Allison smiled and handed them each a slice of apple, after she cut it into small pieces and pushed them over. Her eyes looked up to meet his green ones. Dean grinned as she flushed, even now after being together nearly five years, she would blush at his leering and hungry gaze. He couldn't help it, there was something primal in how he felt every time he saw her swelling with his child. He knew she'd probably want to stop after this one but, he loved her like this. That may make him a prick and a bastard but he'd been called worse for less. 

"Hey baby, " He whispers into her hair and smiles as she grins and juts her hip against him to get him away from the pie she's putting together. Even though she smiles and leans up, tilting her chin just right to let him kiss her lips and then his focus is back on the boys across the table. Watching them share the small apple chunks. Watching them take care of the other but it's mostly Daniel watching his own little brother like a hawk and Dean smiles. Because that's the same look he gave Sam as he was growing up. An innate instinct to protect your siblings was in their blood. Winchester's stuck together. 

Dean startles at the sound of the bunker door being knocked on. There's a pistol in his hand before Allison can react. But she follows his lead shushing the boys and pulling them to her legs as he makes his way to the door. The stairway of iron silent under his heavy feet. Allison tucking her and boys into the library where there's a symbol of protection painted onto the floor. 

His mind racing at who the fuck would be here without calling first. Ellen and Jo were dead now. Bobby with them and bodies burned years ago now. Just after they met Allison and Daniel. There wasn't anyone that could possibly be at the door. Sam would just come in, but he was in his room. Unless... Dean's heart was racing faster than when he was used a meatsuit and gave god his sister back. His hand shaking slightly as he reached for the door. Pistol pointed to the door as he pulled the latch back. There's one person on earth that would know where the bunker was and was still alive besides Sam. 

The apprehensive face of none other than Mary Winchester stood before him in the doorway to the bunker. Minutes pass before either one of them move. Dean lowers his gun but the safety is still flicked off and finger on the trigger. Not trusting the image before him even though he had her pulled from heaven almost six years ago. Before she left after two weeks reunited with her sons. Never calling again. Never answering her texts or calls or emails until him and Sam just stopped. Figuring she wanted to be by herself so they left her alone, realizing they should have left her alone and that she was stuck here on earth now and they couldn't put her back without killing their own mother. 

"Hi Dean." Mary smiles a bit. A nervous glint in her eyes. Because for years now she hasn't contacted them and honestly they thought she was dead because of that lack of contact. 

"Mom... What are you uh... Doing here?" Dean asked because he can hear the soft footsteps of Allison coming from the library slightly and he doesn't want to give away he has them in the bunker. He doesn't want to tell Allison his mom's alive. It never came up and he didn't want to share so he's gonna hear hell from his wife if she sees his mom, alive, standing here in the doorway. 

"I.." Mary started. 

"Who is it Daddy?" Daniel had run from his mother's grasping grip and up the stairs in seconds flat before she could grab him again and the little chesnut haired boy with forest green eyes latched onto Dean's leg like he always did. Dean closed his eyes as his mother openly gaped at the little boy and then back at Dean, her eyebrow raising, demanding an explanation. But Dean really didn't want to go through with it. 

"Danny go to your mother, now." Dean almost growled to his son but Daniel could tell his fatehr meant business and nodded, tromping back to his mother that was hidden in the library doorway. Out of view from Mary and vice versa. 

"Gonna let me in?" Mary asked, arms now crossed. A motherly chastising expression on her face and Dean knew he wouldn't get out of this, no matter what he did. So he conceded defeat. Sighed and started walking down the stairs. Mary right behind ans closing the bunker door with loud metal thunk. 

Dean walked into the library, picking up Daniel into his arms, holding the boy against his hip easily in his strength. Nicholas beside his mother holding her hand tightly and the other arm wrapped around her thigh. The other hand of hers over her swelling belly of the four month old baby growing inside her. Dean's free arm came around and held Allison tight to his side as his mother froze in the entryway. Staring at his family as if she was seeing a six headed hydra with a centaur riding on its back. Which they have confronted before. 

"Mom, meet Allison. My wife" Dean started. "Allison, meet Mary Winchester, my mother."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love  
> Comments are life


End file.
